


help

by mesoquatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra!Keith, Its platonic, M/M, No Romance, can be taken as klance, its very fluffy angst, thats canon but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Lance is always the only one awake when Keith needs someone.





	help

“Lance…?”

It was a weak call from outside Lance’s door that made him sit up immediately. He rubbed at his eyes, having not fallen asleep for the night. He got up and stumbled over to the door. Once it opened, Keith fell right into his arms. He coughed and Lance frowned.

“Is it spreading again?”

Keith nodded slowly. Lance took a deep breath and helped him to his bed. The door closed and Lance fumbled with the radio to find something, anything resembling music. He found no luck except static white noise. He looked back to Keith, who had wrapped himself in a blanket and laid down next to him.

“You’re such a wimp.”

“Shut up.” Keith groaned. “You were the only one up.”

“Just like last time? And the time before that? And before that?” Lance chuckled at Keith’s eye roll. “You’re lucky I like you. I could have left you to suffer in the hallway.”

Keith rolled over to face the wall. “Talking distracts me.”

“One day, you’re going to have to tell someone else. I’m not going to be awake every time it happens.”

“But you have.”

“It’s not just that, Keith.” Lance sighed and poked Keith’s neck lightly. The other squirmed.

“No, no, no, no-”

“It’s going up your neck. Someone will see.” Lance frowned. “You can’t cover it easily. What if it affects your hair? Face?”

“That’s why you’re here.” Keith whispered and coughed. He curled in on himself. “You know about this kind of stuff.”

“No, I don’t.”

“What about makeup?”

“Just because I had sisters doesn’t mean I know how to use it. I don’t own any of it, either, Keith. I doubt we can find _any_ all the way out here.” Lance moved hair out of Keith’s face and cringed at the sweat. “We can’t exactly just hit a pitstop on Earth for you.”

“What about-”

“-Telling someone. Allura? Coran? They could help.”

“Allura already hated it when we found out I even was genetically Galran.”

“You got into a fight and something activated the cosmetic genes. That’s it. That’s all that’s changing. She might know a way to stop it. But,” he looked down into Keith’s eyes with a stern look. “Even if there isn’t, you’re still Keith. Your personality isn’t going to change.”

“But-”

“I won’t let you change like that just because you’re scared of your own reflection.”

Keith glanced up at Lance for a few seconds before looking back at the wall. He bit his lip. Lance sat up just enough to pull Keith into his lap. He dabbed at the sweat on Keith’s forehead as he whined.

“You need to get that through that thick head. I’d rather that get through than the fact that you have a mullet.”

“I don’t-”

“It’s not fashionable.” Lance looked down at Keith. “Not even for a second.”

“Shut up.” Keith finally mumbled. He closed his eyes and gulped. “The radio is killing my ears.”

Lance immediately turned it off. Keith moved to be able to lay down again. Lance looked back and bit his lip. Taking in a deep breath, he got up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just turning off the light. It’ll help.”

Lance turned off the light only for Keith to whimper. He quickly moved to turn them on just enough to emit a dull overwash. He made sure they were a darker blue rather than the bright white. He made his way back to the bed and got in. Nothing else was said; no goodbye or wishes of a good night’s sleep. All there was were the small, tiny whimpers from a boy in pain and another boy who wished he could make it all end.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im mesoquatic on tumblr too


End file.
